SOLO PARA CABALLEROS oneshot
by Muraki nima
Summary: Como a cualquier ser humano, la vida diaria llena de monotonía y estrés llega a cansarnos. Erwin no es la excepción y, sin embargo, no supo que tomar "ese consejo" cambiaría su rutina así como su estilo de vida. MikexErwin/ AU. Lemon.


**¡Hola!**

**Con esto queda demostrado (mas que nada a mi misma) que puedo escribo de casi todas las parejas si me lo propongo :P, creo que solo me falta de otras de shingeki que de un momento a otro se volvieron parte de mi mundo OTP dentro del fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin pero bueeeeeno. ¡Espero les guste esta!**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**DEDICATORIA:**

_Para mi queridisisisma **NEUTRAL HD** no me hubiera imaginado que podría escribir de esta pareja si ella no hubiera estado acosando día y noche (?) ok, eso fue exageración por parte mía, pero creo que en eso nos parecemos. Sin presión no trabajo xD jajaaja. Para ti mi** Neutral HD** :)_

**NOTA: **

**Debo hacer hincapié que una beta me ayudo para que quedara lo mejor posible, ella prefiere mantener su nombre anónimo para no provocar celos ni de parte de ella ni de parte mia. (?) ¡Gracias! me hiciste notar varias cosas que iré corrigiendo con el tiempo si sigo escribiendo ya sea de shingeki o de cualquier OTP que venga en el futuro (?) Tu dijiste que yo tengo paciencia, pero tu la tuviste mas conmigo. ¡gracias de nuevo! donde quiera que estes (?)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**ÚNICO CAPÍ****TULO:**

No sé cómo iniciar esto, aún no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado precisamente a mí. Mi vida es lo más aburrida que se puedan imaginar, nunca me pasa nada emocionante, a menos que en mi trabajo consiga clientes por el que considero el mejor de mis talentos: "ser buen conversador". Y se preguntarán... ¿a qué me dedico? Soy corredor de bolsa. Ya sé lo que deben estarse imaginando, y sí, prácticamente la mayoría del tiempo me encuentro en un cubículo muy pequeño, con documentos desperdigados por mi escritorio y con varios teléfonos los cuales no dejan de sonar en todo el día. ¿Aburrido, no es así?

Pues tal como me ven y frente a lo que pueda parecer: ¡amo mi trabajo! ¿Y de qué va? Los instruiré un poco para que no se sientan perdidos. Los agentes o corredores de bolsa deben realizar un examen de aptitud y demostrar solvencia patrimonial para registrarse en las comisiones o superintendencia de valores de cada país, y así poder llevar a cabo su actividad. También pueden delegar sus funciones en mandatarios, pero la responsabilidad queda siempre a cargo del agente. Los agentes o corredores cobran mediante comisiones, recibiendo un porcentaje de la suma invertida, pero siempre basándose en los aranceles. A veces también cobran tarifas fijas por sus servicios.

Bien, ahora que saben a qué me dedico les diré mi estrategia para ganar mucho dinero. Basta indagar un poco en el cliente para saber sus gustos, pretensiones y ¡bualá! Sé del tema, la persona se siente identificada con la propuesta, acepta vender sus acciones sin verse forzado, ni para nada superficial, lo cual significa por obviedad tanto ganancias para mi empresa como para mí. Un error y puede costarte muy caro, literal.

Mi jefe repite todo el tiempo: "Eres un demonio con piel de humano vestido de traje", ante lo que yo respondo "es un placer" sonriendo. Lo cual me hace recordar algo que me hará desviarme del tema unos momentos, ¿no les molesta o sí?

Recuerdo que cuando llegué a la empresa me pusieron a prueba por un mes y con ello fue suficiente para que me dieran el puesto permanente. ¿Mi secreto? Es este: "Hay que decir lo que quieren escuchar". Y no, no es mentir, solo convencer con las palabras convenientes, estar un paso por adelante, tener los sentidos avispados al 100% y más si se puede. ¿Creen que me exijo mucho? No, este trabajo es así y es por eso que me he ganado mi puesto a pulso, aunque en el camino he sido envidiado por unos y admirado por otros. En fin, en esta vida nada es blanco o negro, siempre es gris y engorroso. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ahora, regresando a lo inicial: mi jefe. Sí, él tiene mucho que ver en esto. El se llama Niel y aparte de ser mi superior, es mi amigo. Exige, pero así mismo como se asusta de mis "métodos", me halaga. Pero por otro lado parece que me teme porque cree que voy tras su puesto. Es verdad, lo he pensado, pero por ahora estoy bien en mi lugar, ¡tengo bastante trabajo como para querer más! ¿Y qué tiene que ver él? Seguro se lo estarán preguntando. La respuesta es ¡mucho! Tanto que ahora mismo no sé si agradecerle o reprocharle.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Bueno, tampoco es que quiera meter suspenso ni nada parecido.

Había sido la semana más larga de mi vida. Comía rápidamente, sin tomarme el día de merecido descanso porque aunque lo intenté, recibí llamadas solicitando ofertas buenas, cosa que no podía rechazar, y ni se diga de poder dormir. Ese sábado, precisamente cuando creía que trabajaría un domingo más sin parar, Niel se apareció en mi cubículo casi al empezar a oscurecer. ¡Me temía lo peor! Creía que me pasaría un cliente difícil como acostumbra, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verle dejar sobre mi escritorio un folleto de colores entre verdes y blancos con título "SPA". No comprendí ese mensaje, le quedé mirando y él solo alzó los hombros sonriéndome; estaba atendiendo una llamada, así que no podía preguntarle qué tramaba. Lo abrí encontrando dentro un texto que decía: _"__pase especial para masaje __«__SOLO PARA CABALLEROS__»__"_ lo cual movió mi curiosidad.

En cuanto la llamada terminó, alcancé a detenerlo.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Te estoy regalando ese pase.

—Eso lo entiendo, lo que pregunto es la razón.

—No, por nada en especial. He ido ahí, pocas veces, y bueno… ese pase me lo regalaron por ser cliente —Eso me hizo saber que el "pocas veces" no era del todo cierto.

—Ya... —dije mirando el folleto una vez más. Ofrecían masajes relajantes, linfáticos, de piedras calientes, con chocolate y otro sin fin de tipos de masajes y tratamientos de belleza.

—¡Deberías ir! —me insistió— No te arrepentirás, Erwin. ¡Además te lo mereces! Esta semana has trabajado como loco, consiéntete un poco.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero...

—¡Nada de "peros"! —interrumpió dándome una palmada en el hombro— ¡Hazme caso! Un consejo de amigos —Luego de eso se fue del cubículo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, los que eran como un laberinto lleno de mucha gente hablando y sonidos de teléfonos pitando a cada tanto.

—**x****—****x****—****x****—****x**

Miré de nuevo el folleto, dejándolo en el escritorio sin darle la menor importancia. Al final de la jornada, o al menos lo era para mí siendo las 4 de la madrugada, me dije que iría a tomar un baño, ya que faltaba poco para el amanecer y debía regresar —mi entrada normal era a las 6:00 am, así que no me daba tiempo ni para una pequeña siesta—. Intenté dejar limpio mi escritorio recogiendo notas y clasificando documentos importantes en sus respectivos folders. En eso salió el folleto que me dio Niel y que había dado por perdido en el transcurso del día junto con ese "pase".

Releí: _"pase especial" _¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? Quise imaginar de qué se trataba; "especial" me llevaba a varios significados, por lo que podría ser cualquier cosa. ¡Maldita curiosidad la mía! Porque frente al título y al consejo de Niel de _"__consiéntete un poco" _me vi de pronto tentado. Era domingo ya, ese día podía descansar después de una semana entera de no hacerlo. Contaba con el permiso para no volver al trabajo, ¿qué más daba? _"Está__ bien, iré" _me dije interiormente, terminando de guardar todo en su lugar, dejé mi cubículo lo más limpio y ordenando posible.

Tomé mi portafolio, mi saco y abordé el elevador que me llevó al primer piso donde me despedí del guardia antes de salir del edificio.

Trabajar en ese lugar tenía sus beneficios. Ganaba bien, mejor que bien, ¡un sueldo excelente! Aun así no me agradaba ser tan ostentoso, por lo que no tenía más que un auto y un departamento; vivía solo por lo que me decía que no requería tanto espacio. Si tuviera una familia, tal vez seria distinto, pero no era mi caso ¿Por qué? La razón es porque soy homosexual, igual que Niel, de ahí que tengamos una amistad. Y no, él y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver, solo somos amigos por esto que "tenemos en común". Como iba diciendo mi auto era de último modelo, vivía en un departamento en la mejor zona, siendo la que mayor vigilancia tenia. Sí, sé que dije que no soy nada ostentoso ni llamativo, pero es cierto que me gusta vivir cómodamente, no lo negaré.

En cuanto llegué a mi residencia tomé un baño, no lo necesitaba por limpieza, sino más bien para relajarme. En cuanto terminé percibía todavía el estrés sobre mis hombros, debido a la semana de largo trabajo mi cuerpo se había resentido; eso me llevó a optar por dormir, unas cuantas horas de sueño me repondrían mejor. No era de hacerlo mucho, pero estaba tan agotado que cuando desperté ya era medio día.

—**x****—****x****—****x****—****x****—**

Me noté aletargado, como si despertara de una larga resaca, pero también me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Hace tanto que no dormía de esa manera que hasta recibí con una sonrisa el sol que se asomaba por los cristales de la amplia ventana.

Y ahí estaba.

Ese folleto que dejé con el pase sobre mi buró. Por un momento creí que ese insignificante papel tenía vida propia; me llamaba, me seducía de una manera extraña. El pase decía que debía asistir a las 2 de la tarde de ese domingo ¡y ya era medio día! Contaba con poco tiempo para alistarme.

No tenía idea de qué ponerme, todo el tiempo me la pasaba en traje y corbata, lo que ya se había convertido en una vestimenta tipo retrato. ¡No! Ese día era mi descanso, era recomendable cambiar lo usual y vestir de manera un poco más cómoda. Tomé un baño para quitarme el sudor de la noche, me sentía sucio a pesar de que ya me había dado uno tan solo unas horas antes. En cuanto salí con una toalla en la cintura y otra más sobre un hombro, por donde caía el agua de mis húmedos cabellos, me puse a buscar que ropa me colocaría.

Saqué una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos color negro. Sí, sé que no distaba mucho de mi ropa de trabajo, pero después de revisar todo lo que tenía en mi clóset, eso fue lo menos "formal" que pude hallar. En ese punto me hice una nota mental: "dejar de comprarme tantos trajes y corbatas y optar por ropa más cómoda", ya que fuera de las prendas elegidas, era todo lo que tenía: trajes y corbatas.

Para cuando estuve listo salí de mi departamento tomando luego mi auto, me dirigí a la dirección del folleto y de ese condenado Spa.

—**x****—****x****—****x****—****x****—**

Me encontraba por completo fuera de los límites que yo frecuentaba, por lo que al llegar me dio un poco de recelo moverme en una zona de la ciudad tan desconocida para mí. El lugar que buscaba estaba como semi escondido, pues se debía ingresar por una pequeña puerta que pasaba desapercibida entre una farmacia y un banco. Busqué un estacionamiento cerca y luego caminé hacia allí.

Entré por la puerta diminuta, dando con unas escaleras hacia arriba. En cuanto estuve en el último escalón, noté que frente a mí había un cartelón colgado en la pared:

"_Ortodoncia: Pixis. Derecha._

_Spa: FRESH. Izquierda__."_

Para colmo ese Spa no tenía un nombre que fuera de acuerdo a su rubro, así que aumentó así mi curiosidad.

Fui hacia la izquierda tal como decía la indicación en el cartel. En cuanto entre había un pequeño recibidor, donde pude dar con la recepcionista que apenas sonó el timbre —motivado por uno de esos con sensores de movimiento— levantó la mirada de su revista y me dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballero! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenas tardes. Tengo un pase, me gustaría usarlo —creo que fui algo parco en ese saludo, pero si he de ser sincero, también me sentía inseguro al interior de ese lugar. Era imprescindible conocer el terreno antes de lograr sentirme en confianza y no saber qué tenía ese SPA para mí solo me provocaba actuar con más recelo.

—¡Oh, "un pase especial"! ¡Claro! No tiene que tomar número para ser atendido, o hacer cita. Por esa razón es considerado un "masaje especial" Ahora mismo lo atienden —marcó una extensión en el teléfono y aguardé.

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero cuando me explicaba las implicancias de mi pase, vi en sus ojos un brillo lleno de morbo, casi como complicidad. No entendí a qué se debía, pero por cada minuto que esperaba mi curiosidad era cada vez más grande.

En eso, salió una mujer castaña con lentes de una puerta.

—Buenas, ¿usted es el del pase especial?

—Eh, sí —respondí secamente.

—¡Por aquí, por favor!

Yo la seguí en silencio.

Entré siguiéndola por una puerta, dejando a los que quedaban en la sala de espera. Todos eran hombres, en el momento de llegar no le di importancia, mas adelante entendería que había sido un punto crucial para comprender de qué se trataba todo esto.

El lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba y que hubiese estado tan escondido debió decirme algo que no advertí en un primer momento. Cuando crucé la puerta, mi nariz se vio atosigada por varios aromas llamativos. Incienso, lavanda, canela; así como música de mar, de pájaros, de viento. Bueno, siendo un Spa era normal encontrarse con algo así. Sin embargo, yo pasé de largo esos cuartos cubiertos solo por una cortina para dar con una puerta al final del pasillo. La mujer la abrió haciéndose a un lado para hacerme pasar.

Ya en el interior recorrí otro pasillo hasta dar con una pequeña habitación, la que estaba ambientada con una tenue luz de velas, música relajante, la misma que escuché al pasar, así como un leve olor a lavanda que emergía de unas varitas. Me sentí relajado de improviso.

—Siéntese aquí, por favor, enseguida será atendido.

La castaña me sacó de mis cavilaciones y del efecto embriagador del lugar.

Asentí y en silencio me senté en una pequeña silla al lado de una camilla a esperar. Fueron solo unos minutos cuando, de pronto, por la misma puerta por la que entré apareció un hombre rubio con una bata blanca.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Usted es el del pase especial?

—Sí.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Necesito que se siente en la camilla, por favor.

¡¿Cómo no lo advertí?! La recepcionista, la mujer que me guió e incluso ese hombre, tan rubio como yo, decía _"pase especial"_ con un singular tono de voz. No, ni imaginaba de qué se trataba todo esto, suponía que el masaje que me darían sería el de relajación y si así era me dejaría hacer, pues me dije: "¡Oh, sí! Cuanta falta me hace" esperando que Niel no me hubiera metido en algo gordo.

Aquel hombre incluso tras su bata blanca se podía ver que tenía un cuerpo fornido, lleno de horas y horas de gimnasio que llamó mi atención de manera escandalosa. ¿Quieren saber mi primera impresión? ¡Me encantó! ¡Maldición, qué hombre! Si despedía testosterona por cada poro de su piel, juraría que poseía un imán que me atraía hacia él.

Quería hacer algo, más que solo saber su nombre que a hurtadillas vi de su gafete: "Masajista profesional: Mike Zacarius", pero en ese punto me embargó la duda de todo homosexual: ¿Y si...no era "como yo"? No, no soy inseguro, solo precavido, que es muy diferente. No puedes andar por el mundo diciendo tu inclinación sexualidad si gustas del mismo sexo, porque a pesar de ser un mundo en el siglo XX, sigue existiendo recelo y tabú sobre el tema, así que me dije que debía irme con cuidado. Hace rato que no salía con nadie y si él fuera gay como yo… ¡Vaya que sería afortunado! Aún pese a lo que deseaba, no hice nada.

Primero me preguntó mi nombre, mi edad y qué tanto hacía ejercicio, lo que me permitió comprobar que al igual que su cuerpo, tenía una voz muy masculina que me puso la piel de gallina. Después, me revisó el torso e hizo presiones en mis hombros. Yo me concentré en controlar mi entrepierna para que mi pene no me traicionara y terminara por tener una erección que pudiera delatarme. Me preguntó si sentía algún dolor, o si había sufrido una torcedura o algo parecido, yo a todo lo negué, pero él señaló:

—La tensión en sus hombros no es normal, ¿en qué trabaja?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Uhm... ¡mucho! ¿En qué trabaja? —volvió a preguntar.

—Corredor de bolsa.

—Oh, interesante. Debe ser un trabajo agotador, por lo que se siente.

—Sí, algo —le resté importancia ya que estoy acostumbrado, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, pero no es así como la demás gente lo percibe.

—Ya veo —Hizo unas anotaciones en una hoja, la dejó sobre una mesilla—. Necesito que se desvista. No es necesario que sea completamente si no se siente cómodo, pero preferiría que lo hiciera, eso me facilitaría el trabajo.

—¡Ah, claro! No hay problema.

—De acuerdo. Colóquese esa toalla en la cintura y recuéstese boca abajo. Regreso en un momento.

No me había dado cuenta, él se metió por una cortina en la misma habitación en la que no había reparado. Escuché agua correr, por lo que supuse que se estaría lavando o algo para comenzar con el masaje. Nunca había venido a un lugar así. Debido a eso mis dudas e inseguridades con respecto al lugar proseguían clavadas en mi mente.

En cuanto terminé de quitarme la ropa —que puse en la silla en la que minutos antes me habían hecho esperar— me recosté sobre la camilla y me puse la toalla en la cintura como me había dicho.

A los pocos minutos sentí su presencia a mi lado. Cambió el disco de música de la grabadora por otra de la misma clase, pero diferente. Esta comenzaba con piano escuchándose como fondo el ruido del viento y pájaros cantando.

—¿Que aroma le gusta? Puedo poner el incienso de su agrado. Tenemos: vainilla, canela y lavanda por lo pronto.

—Lavanda está bien.

—¡Excelente elección! Es mi favorito.

¿A qué venía? No es como si le hubiera preguntado si a él también le gustaba. En fin, traté de ignorar eso y concentrarme en lo que me haría.

En cuanto encendió el incienso el aroma llegó a mí de manera anestésica. Escuché una botella abrirse y el ruido húmedo entre las manos del hombre de lo que supuse sería el aceite para masajes. En cuanto sus manos tocaron mi espalda llenas de ese líquido espeso, di un brinco por el contacto inesperado.

—Lo siento, voy a empezar.

—Está bien.

—Relájese, de eso se trata.

Me susurró al oído tan de cerca que sentí su respiración y una risa que intentaba disimular. Eso me puso muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Por inercia cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la música en volumen adecuado, el aroma embriagante de lavanda y las manos del hombre sobre mi espalda.

¡Pero qué sensación! No sé cuantos minutos han pasado desde que inició, pero mi cuerpo estaba a su merced; jamás, en mucho tiempo, me había sentido de esta manera. Estaba tan relajado que nada más me importaba. Sus manos eran mágicas, mis hombros no me molestaban como antes y mi espalda baja estaba sin ese molesto dolor que me hacía sobarme una y otra vez cuando estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio. Mis piernas igual, él las dobló a su antojo hacia mi trasero, haciendo presión y pude sentir que tronaron una o dos veces. También atendió mis brazos y mis manos. Estaba tan sumergido en ese estado de confort que tardé varios minutos en notar algo diferente. La forma en que me tocaba ya no era de un modo que pudiera decirse "profesional", sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo de manera morbosa, me tocaba repetidas veces en mis glúteos o en mis muslos. ¡Lo sabía! Ese masaje estaba pasando a ser caricias sobre mi piel, sobre mis piernas, sobre todas partes —y no me había dado cuenta en qué momento la toalla me fue retirada—, dejándome expuesto de espaldas a él, con mi trasero a toda vista.

Tenía que objetar algo, pero no quise. Sí, ¡no quise! ¿Por qué? Lo estaba disfrutando en tanto esperaba ver qué más se atrevía a hacer ese hombre si yo se lo seguía permitiendo.

Fue así que sentí que quería bajar mis piernas, sintiendo el suelo frío del lugar. A modo de queja giré, pero él me vendó los ojos en ese momento.

—Relájate.

—P-pero...

—Tranquilo, este masaje es así, no tienes nada que temer.

Su voz sonaba tan agradable que no me pude negar, además que, de un momento a otro, ya me estaba tuteando sin que yo pudiera replicar por eso. Esa simpleza de cambiar del "usted" al "tú" me agradó, me sentí en más confianza con él. Ahí, fue ahí que lo supe: "pase especial", "masaje especial", "Spa", "SOLO PARA CABALLEROS". ¡Maldito Niel! No, no era tan maldito después de todo. ¡Qué importaba ya! Si lo que sospechaba iba a suceder, que sucediera. Ese hombre, Mike, me había encendido con solo un choque de miradas y ahora sus manos sobre mi cuerpo hacían magia, me tenía a su placer y no iba a negarme porque también lo ansiaba. A esas alturas ya tenía la certeza que era "como yo", eso me daba una posibilidad, quizás, pero en vez de pensar, por ahora me ocuparía en disfrutar el momento.

En cuanto se percató que no luchaba, sentí sus manos aún más acuosas, lo que me hizo suponer que ya no era aceite, sino lubricante lo que colocaba entre mis glúteos. Jugó con mi ano, me acariciaba de arriba hacia a abajo, se detenía en mis testículos que también atendía con cierto cariño, y aprovechando mi estado tan relajado, metió dos dedos de un golpe de forma que solo percibí que estaban dentro cuando ya los movía en mi interior.

Luego, en lo que sus dedos jugaban con mi sensibilidad y que de un momento a otro eran ya tres dedos, su lengua hacía lo suyo lamiendo por fuera, entre los pliegues de la zona tan sensible para mi, provocando que ocultara mi cara sobre mis brazos. Lamió también mis nalgas, mordiéndolas en ocasiones haciéndome soltar un quejido, pero de placer, que me hizo sentir un choque eléctrico iniciando en mi coxis y pasando a mi vientre. Así mismo a mi miembro que por aquellas atenciones irremediablemente comenzó a despertar poniéndose erecto; él lo notó porque enseguida sentí que una de sus manos me atendía en mi pene y mis testículos, aliviando mi dolor pero al mismo tiempo aumentando el libido. Me acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, se detenía en ratos en la punta y luego bajaba de nuevo por lo largo de mí extendió para acariciar mis bolsas.

¡Qué hombre! Con su boca y una de sus manos me relajaba y expandía mi entrada, y con la otra atendía mi miembro a diestra y siniestra ¿Como podía hacer tanto? ¡No me importaba! Quería ser penetrado ya. Yo no era de los que me ponía a discutir entre estar arriba o abajo, lo único que me importaba era disfrutar con mi pareja en turno. No sabía si el sería mi amante, lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era ser poseído por aquel rubio que me daba tanto placer.

Volvió a recostarme pero esta vez, boca arriba.

Igual que al inicio, comenzó a hacer presión en mis hombros, en mi pecho, en mi abdomen, pero ya estaba tan perdido en la vorágine en la que él me envolvió que no distinguía entre masaje profesional y caricias ardientes de su parte.

Sus manos seguían paseándose de vez en vez sobre mi pecho en lo que bajaba una a mi miembro y lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo. Y, de un momento a otro, lo metió a su boca haciéndome soltar un gemido ahogado en el dedo que mordí ante la sensación húmeda y cálida en la que mi extensión de carne fue envuelta. Todo eso, aún con mis ojos vendados, simplemente hizo que me dejara llevar por lo que sentía. Sin la posibilidad de ver, era algo que lo hacía todavía más excitante.

Cuando pareció deleitarse lo que quiso con mi pene, sentí sus manos de nuevo sobre mi pecho pero se inclinaba porque sentía parte de su abdomen recargándose en mi cara. ¿Estaba desnudo? Esa impresión me dio, pero no quise preguntar ni averiguarlo, solo quería sentir tal como venía haciéndolo desde hace ya varios minutos.

Entonces entendí, se inclinaba así dándome señales de que ahora él quería que yo lo consintiera. No me equivoqué, de un momento a otro sentí su dedo pulgar sosteniendo mi barbilla tan fuerte que provocaba que mi boca se entreabriera. Lo sentí, su miembro se paseó por mis labios, con los que pude sentir lo duro que estaba y lo grande que era. Supe qué clase de mensaje me estaba dando. Abrí mi boca y él lo metió dentro, pudiéndolo apreciar entre mi paladar y mi lengua, saboreando ese líquido salado, sabor a pre—semen.

Lo lamí a mi antojo, lo chupé, intenté agarrarlo con una mano pero no me lo permitió, entonces el posó sus manos, una en mi frente y otra en mi barbilla usando mi boca como si fuera una vagina; entraba y salía a complacencia de mí, sintiendo como en ratos me provocaba arqueadas porque la dejaba ir hasta mi garganta haciendo que por las comisuras de mi boca corriera saliva. Era una posición incómoda porque solo mi cara estaba ladeada hacia su miembro para que yo le hiciera la felación.

Fue solo un momento que duró eso; así como entró, así salió de mi boca, acariciando mis labios con su larga extensión y paseándome la punta en mis labios, delineándolos, tal cual si su miembro fuera un lápiz labial que tuviera que pintar en cada trazo de mi boca, los cuales lamí. Escuché una sonrisa socarrona que lejos de molestarme, me agradó; también quería provocarlo y creo que mis acciones silenciosas y mis gemidos ahogados lo lograban.

Me hizo girar para quedar de nuevo hacia abajo y fue cuando sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre aquella camilla.

Viró a pasear sus dedos por mi entrada, aún estaba relajada y entreabierta, yo lo sabía porque sus manos me hicieron notarlo con más ahínco. Escuché una envoltura de lo que supuse seria un condón y no me equivoqué porque —en los minutos que dejó de tocarme, pero que sentía su peso sobre mis muslos —fue el tiempo que ocupó para ponerse aquel plástico en su pene. No obstante, no me penetró enseguida, de algún modo supe que, o le gustaba alargar la penetración, o estaba torturándome. De un momento a otro sentí su peso otra vez sobre mí, su miembro erecto se paseaba entre mis nalgas de arriba hacia abajo, y en momentos lo sentía encajarse entre mis glúteos, su pecho sobre mi espalda, y su aliento contra mi oreja. ¡Este hombre me estaba volviendo loco!

—Mételo ya...—farfullé, ya no repararía en ocultar mi deseo tras mi orgullo, quería sentirlo ya; mi voz apenas sonó como un jadeo.

—Oh, ¿lo quieres?

—Sí...

Rió entre dientes y luego ordenó:

—Dime: "méteme tu polla"

—Méteme tu polla, Mike. —Ahí caí en cuenta que dije su nombre, pensé que eso rompería todo el ambiente, pero el rubio se rió con más ganas, lo cual me hizo saber que el que dijera su nombre no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Una vez más sentí que me restregaba su pene entre mis nalgas, luego su punta acarició mi entrada en lo que sus manos abrían mi par de carnes y entró. Solté un gruñido cuando ingresó en mí, ¡era tan grande! Justo como mi boca lo había sentido.

¿Cómo había hecho este hombre para hacerme entrar en ese estado y al mismo tiempo desnudarse?

¡No lo sabía! Pero ahora mismo me importaba un carajo. Estaba teniendo sexo, no sabía qué tan peligroso podía ser el tenerlo con un hombre del que solo conocía el nombre, pero la sola idea de hacerlo con un desconocido, en un lugar como este, lo hacía aún más prohibido y erótico.

Primero fue lento; despacio, calculándome y llenándome por entero. A ratos sentía todo su peso sobre mí, con su aliento de macho en mis orejas que mordió varias veces. Me invadía por completo y sentir su aliento era tan regocijante que mi miembro no dejaba de doler por debajo de la camilla sobre la toalla. Debo recordarles que todavía seguía teniendo los ojos vendados, por lo que todo ese acto era casi sacado de una película porno.

Algo él vio en mí que de un momento a otro sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más y más intensas, dejando caer su cadera entre mis nalgas sin reparo, el choque de su miembro contra mis carnes hacía ruidos de palmadas tan fuertes que me entró un extraño bochorno por ello, pero no por eso dejó de gustarme. El ritmo de sus caderas, el entre y sale de mí, y mis gemidos que de pronto no supe en qué momento comencé a emitir, sin poder detenerlos. ¿Ese era yo? Ni yo me conocía esa voz tan escandalosa.

Luego se inclinó hacia mí, volvía a sentir el calor de su pecho sobre mi espalda. Pasó su mano por debajo de mi brazo y tomó mi barbilla para ladearme hacia él y besarme tan hambrientamente que yo engullí sus labios con la sed de un día de verano. Lo devoré, urgí en su boca con mi lengua, y él no me rechazó. Entró al juego de mi lengua, al compartir saliva y ese frenesí insaciable que de un momento a otro surgió en los dos. Ambos queríamos llegar a ese clímax, tanto que el pudor de ser unos completos desconocidos pasó a ser algo sin relevancia, pero que al mismo tiempo, era eso lo que nos hacía desearnos.

Me soltó dejándome con ganas de más de esos labios.

Perdí de nuevo ese peso de mi cuerpo sintiendo algo igual al abandono que resentí, pues solté un jadeo en queja por alejarme de su calor, pero su fierro de carne seguía enterrándose en mí, embistió un poco hasta que salió de mí. El peso de su cuerpo me abandonó por completo, así como el dominio de su pene. Comprendí, me bajó de nuevo al suelo para dejar mi trasero a su disposición, volviendo de un golpe a entrar en mí, lo escuché soltar un gruñido y a mí me provocó que mi espalda se arqueara por la intromisión, momento que el aprovechó para asirme de los cabellos besándome de nuevo con premura, arrebatadamente.

Ese hombre quería dominarme en todos los sentidos, lo estaba logrando y no lo detuve.

Yo, recargando mis brazos sobre la camilla, inclinando mi cara entre mis brazos, en lo que él me penetraba y atendía mi miembro con sus manos dejando el peso de su pecho sobre mi espalda. ¡Apenas sí podía sostenerme! Pero no me importó, lo aguantaba sin sacrificio porque yo también deseaba eso. Las embestidas volvieron a hacer de las suyas en mí porque tocaban más a fondo ese punto que cuando la punta de su pene lo dejaba de presionar. Yo creí que desfallecería y cuando lo volvía a tocar, quería que ahí se quedara para que yo terminara, pero en ese ritmo rápido y dominante poco a poco sentía que ya llegaría a mi orgasmo.

No fue así.

El salió de nuevo de mi interior, abandonándome para hacer que yo me subiera sobre la camilla recostado boca arriba. Así como la segunda vez que cambiamos de posición, así mismo volvió a entrar en mí. Tomó entre sus manos mi falo y lo acariciaba, incluso sentí que lo lamió, aún sigo preguntándome cómo lo hizo, ya que no podía verlo, pero le dejé hacer lo que quisiera con tal de que yo alcanzara lo que ansiaba.

Ya llegaba el momento, lo sabía, porque de un instante a otro las embestidas aumentaron, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, y yo tomé mi miembro para acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, rápidamente en lo que él seguía penetrándome.

Soltó un jadeo.

El terminó dentro, aunque usaba condón pude sentir como él se estremeció, como mi cándida cavidad le daba ese placer, y ese estremecimiento por su parte me hizo, al poco rato, terminar también sobre mi mano y mi abdomen. En lo que iba pasando el orgasmo la venda fue retirada de mis ojos. Lo vi a la cara, se inclinó hacia mí para besarme; por instinto crucé con mi brazo su cuello respondiendo a ese beso. El ver su rostro tras el orgasmo me hizo saber que no estaba en un sueño, todo había sido real. Tan palpable como el hombre que luego de terminar salió despacio de mí sin dejar de atender mis labios y mi espalda que acariciaba en un intento de mantener los últimos vestigios del deseo de ambos.

—**x****—****x****—****x****—****x****—**

Se preguntarán... ¿qué paso después? Verán...

—Oye, amor, ¿qué haces? —la voz de mi amante aparece en la habitación, distrayéndome de lo que escribía en mi diario.

—Nada importante —cerré mi libreta girando para sonreírle.

—¿Otra vez escribiendo en tu diario? ¿No crees que eres demasiado mayor para hacer eso?

—Por eso, un día podría olvidarlo.

—¿Hablas de mí ahí?

—Jum, podría ser.

Rió ante la respuesta, solo eso, él sabia que así era, no hubo necesidad de que yo se lo dijera.

—Bueno, ven rápido. La fiesta ya inició y todos están esperándonos.

—Sí, ya voy.

Me dejó en la habitación y volví a abrir mi diario.

¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Este... ¿se los tengo que decir? No, creo que no, seguro se dieron cuenta de quién es; mi amante, mi pareja y la persona de la que hablo en el diario.

—**FIN****—**

* * *

**¿Que me dicen? ¿meresco un review o un patada en el trasero (?) xD ? espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review, follow, fav, ¡lo que gusten! haganme saber que les gusto y que este oneshort no fue en vano. Y si no les gusto, también se vale :D No importa si no tienen cuenta aquí, igual pueden comentar. ¡se los agradecere enormemente! :33  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
